halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Unusual Warfare
Unusual Warfare is a science fiction video series created by nukeyourface1 Productions and distributed through the Internet. Unusual Warfare started from Connor MacPhee's basic knowledge of voice over's and enhancing gameplay from Bungie Studios video game, Halo: Combat Evolved. The series is primarily produced using the machinima technique of synchronizing video footage from a game to pre-recorded dialogue and other audio. Characters Beta Squad The Beta Squadron consists of Captain Lucas Richards, a long-time soldier who has been stationed at many different military outposts aswell as Private Henry John, a lazy soldier who does not enjoy doing his job and essentially just wants to go home to his family. The personalites of the characters change around the middle of Season 2, due to the circumstances. Plot Unusual Warfare Trilogy Season 1 In the first episode, the series starts with Beta Squad's Captain Richards argueing with Private John about fixing the warthog which eventually ends with Cpt. Richards calling command and asking for a mechanic to be sent down to fix the warthog. After a series of odd events, the mechanic is killed by Private John because he was to annoying and stupid. Later on, at the other base.. Private Smith from the Delta Squad accidently kills his teammates because they took his Call of Duty: MW3 game and he claims that the safety on his pistol wasn't on. But after realizing that if he joined the beta squad, command would most likely send them to a different outpost with another enemy squad.. he charges towards the base that the beta squad occupies and gets shot by Private John's Sniper Rifle. After Captain Richards calls their command, The beta squad is sent to Beaver Creek - Outpost A4. After settling to the new base Captain Richards gets shot at by Spartan #709, a rouge soldier that was abandoned there after his squad was killed by the covenant. After saving Captain Richards, John decides not to go on the mission that Captain Richards talked about. So..Captain Richards left without John because he realized that john was afraid that he would die and his family would get greatly affected by this. After searching through alot of outposts and boarding a ship that was attacked by Spartan #709 and obtaining new armor, Captain Richards jumped off the ship to escape from the Spartan. He landed back on the planet's surface in an arctic field. After he found a base, Captain Richards was attacked by Spartan #709. Spartan #482, another rouge spartan, orders Spartan #709 to bring the captain to the ship. After being brought back aboard the UNSC Cruiser, Cpt. Richards manages to kill Spartan #709 and hide from Spartan #482. But he is shortly found and just when he is about to get killed by Spartan #482.. Private John,(who had previously piloted a pelican after searching for the captain on the planet) fires a rocket from the pelican and nearly kills the Spartan. After he finds out that Captain Richards got new armor, John asks Captain Richards if he wants to do the honours. The captain then kills the Spartan by shooting him in the head with a Shotgun. John then tells Captain Richards that he barely had enough fuel to get up here. So they are stranded on the UNSC cruiser!! Synopsis Setting and Overview Unusual Warfare is a Halo Machinima series that is created using the Halo video games. The first episode of Unusual Warfare premiered on October 25, 2011 and was the beginning of a huge project for nukeyourface1 productions. Season One was done using Halo: Custom Edition for the PC and the finale was released on December 25, 2011. Season 2 was developed using Halo: Reach for the Xbox: 360 console and it takes place two months after Season 1. Unusual Warfare centers on the Beta Squad, a team of UNSC soldiers that are stationed at a small base in a box canyon known as Blood Gulch. The Unusual Warfare storyline so far spans two full-length seasons, one Mini-Series, and one Public Service Announcement. References *The Season 3 opening of the Halo Reach machinima "Playtime" is almost the exact same text format as the opening for Unusual Warfare. *The re-occuring topic of the beta squad being assigned to Blood gulch and them disliking the canyon is a reference to Red vs. Blue. *In the beginning of Season 1, they get a soldier sent down to fix there warthog. That is another reference to Red vs. Blue. External Links *nukeyourface1 Productions - Website - Official site *nukeyourface1 Productions - Youtube Channel Category:Machinima